


One Two Three

by princesstigerlily



Series: sc codas [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily
Summary: After the events of The Wingman, Jake invites David and Patrick over for another whiskey. This time, it's a private tasting.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake/David Rose
Series: sc codas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460098
Comments: 30
Kudos: 179





	One Two Three

“Are we ready to do this?”

Patrick took a breath, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders as he stood beside David outside Jake’s door. He felt calmer this time around. He was dressed more simply, in just a navy button up and crisp jeans. David, too, he had noticed, had left his leather jacket and scented moisturizer behind and opted instead for a soft, snuggly sweater. It didn’t feel so much like a challenge, like it had the last time they’d tried this. It was a fun adventure they were walking into together, not a competition. The jangly nerves from last time had morphed into a steady thrum of excited energy. He wanted this, wanted the thrill of experience, of uncharted pleasure from unknown hands. And he wanted it with the love of his life standing by his side.

“Knock on the door, David.”

The door was opened before David had even finished, as if Jake had been waiting for them. And maybe he had. Whiskey was already in the thick bottomed glasses he offered to David and Patrick as he ushered them inside, kissing David soundly in his usual greeting.

Patrick was ready for it this time, drinking in the view of David mid-kiss, as he never got to in their normal lives.

“This is a nice place,” Patrick said, doing his best to seem casual and unaffected as he sipped his whiskey. He scanned over the room taking in the view he hadn’t been able to appreciate over the swell of bodies the last time they were there.

“Thanks,” was all the reply he got.

“You make all the furniture, or…” Patrick trailed off, looking to David for small talk support, but finding him hiding his amused smirk behind his whiskey glass.

Jake smiled at the question, kindly if not a little condescendingly. “No, no, of course not. Just that table over there. And that cabinet. That smaller table. Oh, and the shelves in the kitchen. Bed frame. Bought the sofa, though. I don’t do much with leather.”

“Oh.” Patrick nodded, taking a gulp of whisky, glad for something to occupy his hands. The nerves were starting to return.

But before they had a chance to really set in, Jake was easing the empty glass from his hand. He cupped Patrick’s chin and pressed their lips together. Patrick gasped against Jake’s mouth. His kiss was firm and direct, so unlike David’s soft, playful kisses. Where David’s kiss would coax Patrick’s lips open, Jake’s was insistent. Where David’s tongue would tease and tantalize, Jake’s plundered. Patrick’s head spun. It was just a kiss, but it was intoxicating, cataloging the sensations, sorting through the differences, and all the while knowing David was watching.

Beside him, Patrick’s hands flexed and fluttered uncertainly. He didn’t know what to do with them. With David, he would usually wrap them around his waist, but Jake was already there, a firm hand, steady at the small of his back and it felt weird to have them cross, so he just let them hang and flap aimlessly, tension creeping up his spine.

Suddenly, a new set of hands brushed over Patrick’s shoulders, soft and supportive.

David.

Patrick melted instantly at his touch, all anxiety vanishing. He pressed forward, boldly licking into Jake’s mouth as David ran his hands down Patrick’s arms, tangling their fingers together before raising them to place Patrick’s hands against Jake’s chest. Patrick moaned as David pressed in close behind him, nipping at his throat.

Breaking the kiss, Jake dragged his thumb along the underside of Patrick’s lip, drinking in the wet sheen of his mouth. “I knew you’d have great lips.” He stared as Patrick’s little pink tongue darted out to wet them.

Behind them, David huffed, muttering an annoyed, “I also have lips.”

Patrick would have laughed at David's irritation if watching Jake's gaze flick to David as he pulled him in to kiss over Patrick's shoulder wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. Patrick stepped to the side, allowing David to move forward into the ring of Jake's arms, now holding them both firmly at the waist. He couldn't tear his eyes away, watching Jake's powerful, insistent kiss and David’s similarly aggressive response.

 _This was a great idea_ , Patrick thought, heat running through him at the sight before him. He had worried that he might get jealous, might find himself feeling possessive and guarded as Jake touched David. But nothing like that occurred to him now. Instead he just felt proud - proud to be the one standing beside his gorgeous fiance, proud to be the one who would get to go home with him at the end of the night, who would get to marry him and spend a life with him.

He also just felt unbelievably turned on. His cock was rock hard in his jeans, straining against crisp denim. The kissing had been nice, a simple way to ease their nerves and start the program. But Patrick was ready for more.

Distracted by the movement beside him, David pulled back from Jake’s kiss to see Patrick reaching down to undo the button of Jake’s pants.

“You want to suck Jake’s cock, baby?” David asked, breathless from Jake’s kiss.

Patrick looked up at him, shivering slightly as David reached up to pet the top of his head. He really, _really_ wanted to suck Jake’s cock, but he felt like he needed David’s permission first.

“C’mon.” Jake led them over to his sofa. He sat down in the middle, spreading his legs wide with his arms stretched out along the back, like a king on his throne. With a reassuring pat to Patrick’s ass, David draped himself on the couch beside Jake, one elbow propped up on the back of the sofa for David to rest his head, and the other hand sliding suggestively up Jake’s leg. Two pairs of eyes, both dark and lustful, tracked Patrick’s movements as he stepped into the space between Jake’s legs, emboldening him as he sank to his knees.

Patrick made quick work of unzipping Jake’s pants before reaching in and pulling out his cock. It was all muscle memory, countless times of doing just that with David guiding his hands before any semblance of nerves could make them hesitate.

With deft fingers, Patrick gave Jake an experimental squeeze. His cock was thick and hard in Patrick’s hand, uncut with a swollen mushroom head protruding from a silky foreskin. It was so unlike David’s, and he could see the spreadsheet forming in his mind, tracking the differences, categorizing the look and the feel and the aroma, measuring all the ways Jake’s cock stacked up against David’s, and even his own, even though he knew David would win every time. Patrick’s mouth watered, eager to taste the difference , adding one more data point. Glancing up at David with heat burning in his eyes, Patrick opened his mouth and slowly sank down.

At about the halfway mark, Patrick drew up, dragging his lips back up Jake’s cock. Spurred on by Jake’s appreciative grunt he swirled his tongue, mouthing messily at the head. His eyes flicked back up to David who was watching him hungrily as he sank down again, and his eyelashes fluttered closed. As he thrilled over all the new sensations another cock in his mouth gave him, Patrick still made sure to put on a good show for David.

Letting his mouth flood with saliva, Patrick gave himself over to the task at hand, slurping and sucking Jake’s cock, taking him deep in his throat before pulling back to tease the head with the tip of his tongue. He mouthed up and down the shaft, reaching out to hold Jake’s hips steady where they bucked up into him.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Patrick glanced over at David once again. David had his own cock out by this time, stroking slowly and absentmindedly as he watched Patrick.

Smirking proudly at the look of desire on David’s face, Patrick shuffled over, his mouth dropping open and his tongue protruding just past his bottom lip, silently asking for David’s cock. His tongue poked out further as David shifted to make room for him, licking softly across the head.

Patrick breathed deeply as he sank down, his senses filled with the familiar comfort of David - of his salt tang and flared head, the prominent vein and curved tip, and the heady scent of cedar and musk. His throat opened, drawing David deep inside the place he’d carved out just for himself.

With a loud, wet slurping noise, Patrick dragged his lips back up, pulling off to catch his breath again, taking David in his hand while he watched Jake and David making out above him. They were gorgeous together, mouths open with Jake’s large hand splayed possessively across David’s throat while David absent-mindedly stroked Jake’s cock.

It was an odd sensation, seeing David’s naked hand, no flash of gold adorning long fingers. He’d taken his engagement rings off before they left, pulling Patrick close to kiss him tenderly as he closed the lid of the velvet box keeping them safe. He didn’t think they were going to get up to anything too crazy at Jake’s, David had said, but he would have to take them off at some point and he would never forgive himself if something accidentally happened to one. They were too precious.

Looking at David’s naked hand, Patrick’s belly flipped. Someone else might have not have understood the gesture, might have been jealous and hurt by David taking off his engagement rings to sleep with another man, but Patirck understood. Some things were just theirs, just them. They’d had a whole conversation about just that before agreeing to come tonight, and the depth and veracity of David’s love for Patrick was never in question.

But that didn’t mean Patrick couldn’t have a little fun at David’s expense, making sure he didn’t get too caught up in Jake.

Grinning to himself, Patrick held David tight, teasing his thumb right under the head of David’s cock, catching the groove of his vein. With the tip of his tongue, Patrick licked at David’s slit, wiggling and probling like he was trying to bury himself inside. With his other hand, he reached between David’s legs, fluttering his fingers along the sensitive crease of David’s thigh.

David let out a loud moan, breaking his kiss with Jake to gasp at the pleasure before glaring down at the self-satisfied smirk on Patrick’s face. Patrick kissed the head of David’s cock in teasing apology, licking it softly.

“Anyone interested in moving this to the bed?” Jake asked, already easing off the sofa. He bent down to grasp under Patrick’s arms and hauled him to his feet before reaching out a hand to David.

“Mm, yes,” David breathed, patting down any stray hairs that might have moved out of place. “That sounds lovely.”

While Jake turned and made his way to the bed, pulling his gray henley up over his head as he walked, David turned to give Patrick a once over. “You okay?” he whispered.

Patrick nodded, pulling David close for a quick kiss. “You?”

David’s response was to deepen the kiss, walking Patrick back towards the bed and reaching for Patrick’s top button. Patrick smiled into the kiss, letting David undress him, letting David’s hands and his lips ground him in love and pleasure and desire.

By the time they were undressed - David slowing the process down by making sure to touch every inch of Patrick’s skin as it was revealed, like he wanted to make sure every part of him knew David was there and loved him - Jake had already sprawled out on the bed. His cock was in his hand, lazily stroking himself as he watched, legs spread enough to reveal a black plug keeping him open.

“So what are we thinking, boys?” Jake asked, looking back and forth between the others as they followed him onto the bed, climbing up in either side of him. “I’d love a chance at this ass.” He smacked a hand down on Patrick’s backside, gripping him tight and giving him a good wiggle for emphasis. “And at some point, David, I wouldn’t mind getting your cock back inside me one more time. But,”-he shrugged before continuing-“I’m open to suggestions. As long as you two are cool.”

“Uh…” Patrick blushed, suddenly overcome with nerves and desire. “That sounds...I think we can make that happen. David?”

David’s lips twisted in a lopsided grin, his dimple flashing in his cheek. A bashful Patrick was usually a toy he loved to play with, but he held himself back this time, wanting to make sure Patrick got everything he wanted from this experience. Reaching across Jake, he traced two fingers softly up and down Patrick’s hard cock and asked, “You want to take us both, baby? Jake in your ass and me in your mouth?”

At Patrick’s eager nod, both Jake and David sat up, easing him into position. Patrick’s heart began to race as he was manhandled, excited butterflies erupting within him as he felt Jake’s thumb toy with his hole.

“Patrick got himself ready before we came,” David purred, cupping Patrick’s face and grinning wickedly down at him. He ran his thumb over Patrick’s bottom lip, tugging his mouth open and pressing inside for Patrick’s to suck on. “But I know how much he would love for you to lick him open, if you liked.”

Patrick barely had time to comprehend David’s words before a high-pitched squeal was forced out of him as Jake’s tongue wiggled insistently against his rim.

“Oh, he liked that!”

“Mm, he does,” David agreed, shuffling forward to grab onto Patrick’s ass, spreading him open. “Loves having his little hole played with.”

Patrick’s head spun, cloudy with lust, as moans poured from his throat. Jake’s tongue was just as firm and determined while probing his hole as it had been when they had kissed. He tried to stay still, his face pressed to the mattress, his arms clutching at David’s thighs, but he couldn’t help the way his hips hitched back in little hiccups, wriggling on Jake’s tongue.

“He’s so responsive. It’s always important to know how much your partner likes what you’re doing to them,” Jake mused, tapping two fingers against Patrick’s hole, the tips just barely dipping inside. “You’re a lucky man.”

David hummed, the only acknowledgement he would give to Jake’s words. He was all too aware of how lucky he was to have found Patrick, to be loved and cherished by Patrick, but that wasn’t for Jake to hear. Instead, he bent down to place a kiss to the small of Patrick’s back, licking into the cleft of his ass, and said, “He really likes having fingers inside of him.”

Two sets of fingers toyed with him - one teasing and gentle, the other strong and unrelenting. Patrick’s mouth moved; small, bitten off sounds buried in the mattress, but no words came out. They were talking about him like he wasn’t even there, like his body was just something to be used. It shouldn’t have felt good; it should have been degrading and humiliating, but instead white hot pleasure surged through Patrick’s entire body, and he found himself spreading his knees and arching his back, begging for more.

Just when he thought it was too much, like he was going cum just from their fingers, before he’d even had Jake inside him, both sets of fingers were removed. David cupped Patrick’s chin, pulling him up into a soft kiss.

“Ready, baby?” he asked.

At Patrick’s nod, David flicked his eyes up to Jake, signalling for him to begin.

Throwing his arms around David’s shoulders and burying his face in his throat, Patrick moaned as Jake entered him. With just a few inches inside, Jake pulled out and began again. It took him four tries, each thrust filling Patrick up just that little bit more, before he was fully seated.

“It feels good, doesn’t it, baby?” David asked, petting the back of Patrick’s head and caressing down Patrick’s back. “Is he filling you up the way you like?”

Instead of responding, Patrick found his way to David’s mouth, his kiss desperate and needy. He whimpered against David’s lips, shivering as Jake’s strong hands gripped tight on his hips.

“You ready for me, too?” David asked, lowering Patrick back down onto his hands. Patrick nodded, looking up at David with wild, earnest eyes, opening his mouth wide. David bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to let his fondness show too clearly on his face - it just wouldn’t do in the middle of a threesome, no matter how adorable his fiance looked when about to be spitroasted.

“You two really do make a beautiful couple.”

David preened under Jake’s compliment. Tapping Patrick thrice on the tongue for good measure, David fed him his cock. As soon as Patrick’s lips had closed around the head, Jake began fucking him in earnest.

Jake, as Patrick found out, fucked like a machine. Hard and steady, he drove into Patrick over and over again, hips pistoning like a turbine in a single, continuous motion. Unable to even catch his breath, all thoughts of finesse flew from Patrick’s mind, and he was left moaning helplessly around David’s cock, barely even able to close his mouth. All he could do was open his throat wider and let David take control.

With both cocks inside him, filling him up so completely, Patrick was able to fully let go. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he allowed himself to just feel, to revel in the sensations of being so full, so used. Their hips synced, fucking in and out of him in perfect harmony - Jake’s cock brushing over his prostate with every thrust and David’s caressing the back of his throat. Patrick felt like he was floating, like he was no longer a person, just a vessel for pleasure. It was incredible and overwhelming, exhilarating and forbidden, and he was so, so happy David was there experiencing it with him.

Just as Patrick was beginning to come back to himself, beginning to feel the sharp ache in his jaw, David’s hips slowed. He drew his cock out of Patrick’s mouth, shushing his distressed whine and pushing him back when Patrick lurched forward, trying to take David back in his mouth.

“Here,” David said, lounging back against the pillows and spreading his legs wide. “I want you here.”

Eagerly, Patrick dove forward, burying his face in David’s center, noisily lapping at David’s balls, mouthing over his thighs, and licking down to his hole. David sighed in relaxed bliss, throwing his head back and threading his hand though Patrick’s short hair, guiding him where he wanted him.

“Fuck, baby,” David groaned. “That feels so good.”

Settling down in the space between David’s legs, Patrick lost himself again among the glories of David’s body, the sounds of Jake’s hearty, rhythmic grunts, and the deep, full ache of his backside. Heat pulsed within him, his own cock swinging hard and heavy between his legs. 

“My turn,” David finally said, sitting back up and gesturing to Jake. Jake pulled out, and as he carefully discarded the condom, David helped turn Patrick onto his back, positioning a pillow beneath him to raise his hips.

“Me next?” Jake asked while handing David a bottle of lube and a condom.

David took his time, sliding the condom on and slicking himself up, then slipping easily into Patrick, bottoming out with one thrust. As Patrick groaned beneath him, David reached for Jake, pulling him in for a filthy kiss. “Wait your turn!” he teased.

Jake laughed amiably, kissing David again while tweaking a nipple.

“Oh fuck,” Patrick moaned as David’s cock filled him, hitting all his favorite, familiar places. “Fuck, David, you feel so good. You both feel _so good_.” He threw his head back as David hooked Patrick’s knees over his elbows, lifting his legs higher.

“He’s gorgeous like this.”

Jake ran his hands appreciatively over Patrick’s hip and thigh, and knowing he was being watched, knowing Jake, who had just been inside him, was watching David fuck his brains out with awe and admiration, was suddenly too much. He reached out, stuttering, and made grabby hands for Jake’s legs.

“I...I want…” Patrick tried, but the words wouldn’t come. “I... _please!_ ”

David slowed his hips, sighing in pleasure at the sweet drag of Patrick’s rim. “What do you need, baby?” he asked. “You want to get your mouth on Jake?”

“Yes!” Patrick cried, and then again when Jake swung his leg over Patrick to straddle him, lowering himself down so Patrick could lick at his full, heavy balls. With one hand Jake began jerking himself off with slow, languid strokes and with the other, reached for David. Their lips met over Patrick, kissing each other deep and hungrily.

A cacophony of sounds filled the room - wet, happy noises as Patrick mouthed sloppily at Jake’s balls, the slap of skin against skin, Jake’s grunts, David’s sighs, and the creak of the bed frame, all melding together in a symphony of pleasure.

With a wet, sucking noise, his lips almost unwilling to part from David’s, Jake broke the kiss. He shuffled backwards, then flopped down beside Patrick on the bed. Using a large, calloused hand to pet Patrick’s swollen cock, Jake grinned up at David. “My turn yet?”

With an amused roll of his eyes, David slowed and pulled out of Patrick, climbing off the bed to dispose of his condom and retrieve another. Patrick sighed dreamily, stretching out his limbs in happy satisfaction before propping himself up enough to watch Jake remove the plug that had been keeping him open.

“Lube?” Patrick asked, offering the bottle to Jake. Jake nodded, catching the tossed bottle with one hand, and made quick work slicking himself back up.

“Think I need a breather for a minute,” Patrick said, lounging on the pillows and stroking himself slowly as David climbed back on the bed. “You mind if I just watch?”

David leaned down to kiss Patrick soundly, fucking into his mouth with his tongue. “Anything you want, baby,” he mumbled against Patrick’s lips, pleased at the dazed look on Patrick’s face, and shuffled over to position himself between Jake’s thighs.

Watching David fuck into the pliant body of another man was a sensation Patrick couldn't quite comprehend. It was hot beyond belief, but it was breathtakingly gorgeous, too, like a work of art. Jake, with his incredible body, sculpted like an Adonis, was more than a man; he was walking sex. He exuded a kind of zen like confidence Patrick had never known before, a calm surety in himself, his wants, and his abilities. Spread out before them, accepting the pleasure he knew he deserved, Patrick wondered if this was the apex of being. If somehow it was Jake who had unlocked all the secrets of the universe, able to just be.

And then there was David - beautiful and complicated, tragic and flawed. David was so different from Jake, a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings, insecurities and doubts. He was genius and hesitance in equal measure, and Patrick's very bones ached with love for him.

Patrick watched the curl of David's lip as he moaned, the hair that fluttered across his forehead, the sweat that glistened on his chest. Patrick had always liked watching David, loved to look at him, to see naked desire flash in his eyes, and watching him with Jake was no different. His power, his beauty, his assurance - it was magnetic. Jake was gorgeous, and their night with him so far had brought Patrick nothing but pleasure and satisfaction, but David - bold and brash, unyielding and combative - there would never be anyone for Patrick but David.

Climbing to his knees, Patrick pressed himself to David's side, wrapping his arms around his love and kissing him deeply. Patrick swallowed down David's responding moan, treasuring the feel of his lips. Every word of love and devotion that had ever been left unsaid, Patrick poured into his kiss, reminding David that no matter what else they ever chose to do, or ever chose to be, David would always be Patrick's home.

David’s hips barely stuttered as he turned his attention towards Patrick, his kiss matching his fiance’s passion. He dropped Jake’s leg, snaking his arm around Patrick’s waist instead, his fingers searching out Patrick’s wet, sloppy hole to tease the rim.

Suddenly, Jake shouted. His hand stripped over his cock and he arched up, face screwed up in pleasure as he came hard across perfectly chiseled abs. He shuddered, crying out as David’s hips snapped into him harder, chasing his own release. David moaned brokenly against Patrick’s lips, his fingers digging into the flesh of Patrick’s ass where he gripped him, as he filled the condom.

Patrick sat back on his heels, stroking himself slowly as Jake lounged back in satisfaction and David disposed of the last condom. As he climbed back onto the bed, David flapped his hand at Patrick, gesturing for him to stop touching himself.

“Wasn’t there something you wanted, baby?” David asked, his eyes flashing as he settled himself comfortably on the bed. He patted the empty spot between him and Jake, indicating for Patrick to join them. “Don’t think I forgot.”

Patrick’s brow crinkled in confusion, unsure of what David was referring to, but he laid down between them all the same, even as both men turned to crowd up beside him. His belly flipped and he could feel a flush burning across his neck and chest as they eyed him hungrily.

“Did you know, Jake,” David mused, dark eyes boring into Patrick’s as his lips twisted in a smirk and two soft fingers fluttered up the delicate skin of his belly, over his chest, and towards a peaked nipple, “Patrick here has _very_ sensitive nipples.” David swirled one finger over the tip, his grin widening at Patrick’s involuntary moan.

“Is that so?”

Patrick turned to look at Jake as two rough, calloused fingers tweaked his other nipple, his flush deepening as a whimper escaped him.

“Very much so.” David was speaking in that voice of his, that soft, dangerous voice that only ever led to the most exquisite pleasure. Patrick’s heart rate skyrocketed in anticipation. “He especially likes to have them sucked on. The first time I had one in my mouth, I thought he was going to cum just from that. Imagine what would happen with both of us.”

“I’m not big on imagination. Let’s just find out.”

Patrick didn’t even have time to take a breath before both mouths were on him. His legs dropped open automatically and his chest heaved, offering himself up, as sounds he didn’t even know he could make poured from his lips.

Jake sucked hard, his tongue laving over the ripened bud, lips pulsing as he suckled in deep, rhythmic pulls. David, on the other hand, used his teeth, nipping and nibbling. Patrick thrashed between them, the pleasure in each nipple sending an electric shock right down to his groin. His cock twitched against his belly, pre-cum dribbling from the slit, ready to blow.

Waves of pleasure cascaded over Patrick as David finally reached down to grasp his cock. He could feel it rippling through him, down to his toes and up to ears and behind his eyes. David’s fist was slick and tight around him, jerking Patrick expertly. His feet flexed and his abs constricted and with a loud wail, Patrick came hard across his belly.

It was several minutes before Jake and David were finished toying with Patrick, both mouths suckling gently in tiny sips as Patrick whined and squirmed. David continued to play with Patrick’s cock, petting and stroking it lovingly as it softened.

Eventually though, Jake lay back against the pillows, lounging against one arm. David rested his head on Patrick’s chest, listening to the thump of his heartbeat while Patrick teased through the ends of his hair. They lay in silence, contented and thoroughly satisfied.

“It’s getting late. You boys wanna spend the night?” Jake asked, turning to look over at his guests, wrapped up in each other’s arms. “Couch pulls out. Pretty comfy if you’re interested.”

David lifted his head, searching Patrick’s warm and drowsy face. “Thanks,” he said, “but I think I better take this one home.” Besides, he’d not prepared for skipping an evening of skin care.

Jake nodded and sat up, yawning loudly as he stretched up over his head. “Think I’m gonna hop in the shower then.”

He ambled off towards the bathroom, naked and glorious. The sounds of pipes coming to life and water pattering against porcelain wafted through the door as David and Patrick helped each other dress.

“Hey.” Jake appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, still unabashedly naked. “I had a great time,” he said. “We should do this again.”

David caught Patrick’s eye, his eyebrow quirking just enough for Patrick to catch in a silent question. Patrick simply blinked in response, and David turned back to Jake, his hands fluttering in front of him. “I think...we would like that. Sometime, maybe.”

“Great.” Jake strode forward, planting a final kiss on David’s lips before turning to Patrick and offering him the same. “Then if I don’t see you before then, I’ll see you at the wedding.” And with a final nod of his head, he disappeared back into the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as the door to Patrick’s apartment was closed behind them, Patrick whirled around, crowding David up against it with a deep, searching kiss.

“Patrick!” David gasped, letting his head fall backwards as Patrick pressed burning kisses along the column of his throat. He was shocked by Patrick’s ferocity. He’d been half asleep for most of the drive home, leaving David to gaze over at him fondly at every red light. Now, as Patrick pressed closer against him, David was made all too aware of how awake every bit of Patrick was.

“Two cocks aren’t enough for you?” he teased, sighing softly as Patrick rutted against him.

Patrick froze. He lifted his head, staring up at David with wide, earnest eyes. His face was soft, his smile barely there. “You’re enough for me,” he whispered, rubbing his nose against David’s. “You will _always_ be enough for me. Here.” He drew back, dragging David over to the sofa, stripping him of his sweater on the way. He pushed David backwards until he was sitting. “Wait there.”

David tried to track Patrick as he stumbled across the darkened apartment, but neither of them had managed to flip the light switch when they came in, so he lost Patrick in the gloom. He heard groping and fumbling and one bitten off curse before Patrick returned.

He had lost his shirt by then and was marking quick work on the fly on his jeans, shucking them off as he stood before David. He tossed something onto the couch before reaching for David’s waistband, shimmying David’s pants off as well.

David watched this whole procedure, dumbfounded, but he allowed Patrick to do whatever he needed. Once they were both naked again, Patrick crawled into David’s lap, straddling him, and kissing him so softly.

“Thank you,” Patrick said, his voice hushed and reverent. “Thank you for tonight, for letting me have that.”

David opened his mouth. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say; a million different responses careened through his mind.

_You’re welcome_

_There’s nothing to thank me for_

_Tonight wasn’t just for you_

_Do you want to run away with Jake?_

_I’m a very generous person_

But before he could utter any of them, Patrick stopped him with another kiss.

“I...I feel...I’m _so…”_ Patrick stopped, closing his eyes and taking a breath, centering himself. “I’m so happy that I got to have tonight, that I got to experience that. That I got to experience that with _you_ , the...the love of my life. So...thank you.”

“Um...you’re welcome.” A wave of fondness settled over David as he held his fiance. “You needed to be naked to thank me?”

“Make love to me.”

David started, surprised by Patrick’s words. Patrick was romantic and sentimental, but they were usually more pragmatic when it came to sex, and _making love_ didn’t often make it into their vocabulary.

“David, please.” David felt rooted to the spot, hypnotized by the fire burning in Patrick’s gaze. “Tonight was so good, it was...it was _everything_ I wanted it to be, but...it wasn’t the same. It...make love to me, please. I want to feel you, my husband, bare against me. I want you to cum inside me.”

Butterflies erupted inside David’s belly at Patrick’s words, and his heart began tap dancing wildly in his chest. _My husband_ , Patrick had said. It wasn’t true, not yet. They still had several more weeks to go before the wedding. But as David gazed at Patrick, love ablaze on his face, he knew the wedding was just a formality. He had given his heart to Patrick long ago.

“I would...I would like that very much, so...yes.”

Even in the darkness, David could see Patrick wincing as he entered him, so he wrapped his arms around Patrick, holding him tight against him, so they could rock soft and slow together. They kissed sweetly - soft, simple brushes of their lips against each other - and sighed as waves of gentles pleasure rolled over them.

After some time, he wasn’t sure how long, Patrick slowed and stilled. With David still inside him, he reached for the box he had tossed onto the sofa when they first got home. Snapping it open, David caught sight of a flash of gold in the moonlight.

One by one, Patrick kissed the tips of David’s fingers before sliding his engagement rings back into place. He hadn’t realized until now how unbalanced he had felt without them, and as each ring slipped home he found he could breathe easier.

When he was finished, Patrick dropped the box back onto the sofa and took David’s mouth in a fervid kiss. Deep and sure, his tongue danced along David’s, memorizing his taste and his feel, every last sensation he took for granted. David moaned against his lips and Patrick swallowed it down, savoring it, sure that he could live on nothing but David’s kisses for the rest of time.

David pressed his ringed hand to the small of Patrick’s back, guiding his movements. Patrick could feel those rings against him, each one a brand against his skin, burning brightly with David’s love, with his promise.

Neither could say who came first, their love having long ago combined them so indefinitely. It may have been Patrick splattering between their bellies, moaning sweetly into David’s ear. Or maybe it was David, Patrick’s name on his lips as he filled him up so deep inside. 

In that moment, David had never felt more alive, more nakedly sure of the life he had chosen. He used to be afraid of the dark, afraid of the secrets he couldn’t hold onto when night set in. But the light in Patrick burned so brightly, David didn’t need to keep those secrets anymore.

After they were spent, they lay together on the sofa, long into the night. Holding onto each other, they listened to their heart beats, sharing one breath between them. They giggled softly as they rehashed the night, teased each other about other friends and neighbors they should take to their bed, each suggestion more outrageous than the last.

Eventually they would move. Lights would be turned on and normal nighttime routines would be completed. The spell would be broken and they would return to the rest of their lives - their hopes, their dreams, their petty squabbles. But for just a little while longer they held onto that blissful, never-ending night.


End file.
